


Folded Heart

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "anonymous" letters, Alternate Universe - High School, Jock!Dean, M/M, Valentine's Day, accidental sending of letters to the wrong person, implied Castiel/Amelia, nerd!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentally puts his anonymous heart into Captain of the football team, Dean Winchester's locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folded Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Writing Challenge for February, my prompt was 'heart'

“Charlie!” Castiel shouted as he saw her red hair in the sea of people in the hallway of their school. She turned round and watched as Castiel stumbled towards her, a frantic look on his face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

“I have done something terrible. Very terrible!” He exclaimed, breathing hard. Charlie looked at him confused and pulled her arm from his grip.

“Dude, chill, it can’t have been _that_ bad,” She told him, laughing a little.

“No, it really was. I took matters into my own hands and put a heart with a ‘c’ in Amelia’s locker,” It was Valentine’s Day and the high school had been decked out with pink and red hearts hanging from the ceiling and there were some students selling single roses to send anonymously to your crush.

“What’s bad about that?” Charlie cut in.

“It didn’t go in Amelia’s locker. It went into Dean Winchester’s locker.” Castiel finished and covered his face with his hands. There was no way this was happening. “I think he saw me too. This is a complete disaster.”

Castiel was tempted to go home, just give up on the day and act like nothing had happened. He’d dashed away before he’d seen Dean’s reaction, hopefully he hadn’t seen him and the ‘c’ wasn’t too obvious.

“Cas, stop fretting. You do like him though, so it’s not like it’s a huge disaster.”

“He’s the captain of the football team – oh no, what if one of the other guys from the team saw me,” Castiel trailed off. Charlie grabbed hold of Castiel’s shoulders and shook him slightly.

“It’s. Going. To. Be. Fine.” She punctuated and grinned. “Come on, let’s head to English before we’re late.”

It took a couple of moments for Cas to follow before he stepped out into the main stream of people in the hallway and headed towards his English class.

For Cas, it only got worse from there. Dean was in class, sitting three tables away, with Charlie, Jo and Benny in between. The lesson began and their teacher was explaining what they were doing that lesson.

A tap on his shoulder from Charlie got his attention and he looked over to see her holding a pink heart in her hands. Frowning, he took it from her.

_Thanks for the heart C. =)_

Castiel blushed and dropped his head to the table.

*

When the lesson finished, Castiel left the classroom as quick as he could, stuffing his books into his bag and leaving Charlie behind.

Lunchtime came round far too soon and after sending a quick text to Charlie indicating that he was going to eat lunch outside on the field he headed there and found a warm spot in the rare February sunshine. It was still cold and he wrapped his beige trenchcoat closer around himself and pulled out his sandwiches.

“Hey,” said a voice behind him. Castiel started and dropped his sandwich on the grass. “I’m sorry!”

Castiel turned round to see Dean Winchester behind him, hands in the pockets of his red and black letterman jacket.

“I dropped my sandwich.” Castiel said with a sigh, more to himself than anyone else.

“I’m sorry about that,” Dean replied.

“It’s okay. Did you want something?” Castiel asked nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t sent him a Valentine’s Day message earlier that morning.

“You were the one that put the heart in my locker this morning, I kinda saw you do it.” He told him. Castiel took a breath. In the February sun, Dean looked even more astonishing, his eyes looking particularly green with his dark jacket and cold blushed cheeks. He could see the freckles that danced like a galaxy under his eyes and over his nose.

“Yes.” Castiel whispered. He should probably come clean to the fact that it wasn’t meant for him. But also, he had Dean Winchester stood in front of him. He hadn’t run away or thrown it out in disgust. That surprised him.

“Can I sit?” Dean motioned towards the patch of grass beside him and smiled. Oh, that smile. It was so gently and caring. Castiel could stare at it for hours.

“Oh, yeah, sure… aha,” He responded nervously. Dean deposited his bag on the floor and sunk down, resting his back against the tree and letting the sun soak into him and warm up his body.

“Nice spot.”

“Yeah, it’s not as loud as the canteen.” He explained. Dean sat up straighter and closer to Castiel and smiled at him.

“So,” Dean started. Castiel could guess what was coming. “about that heart you gave me,” Dean dug into his backpack and pulled it out, still neat and folded in half just as he’d put into his locker in the first place – albeit accidentally.

“What about it?” He mumbled. He put his food back into his lunchbox and turned to face Dean.

“Did you really mean it, or was it more of a joke? I don’t mind either way. I just need to know.” Dean asked matter of factly.

“Truthfully,” Castiel started. He had to come clean. It was making him more nervous that he was lying. Dean nodded. “Truthfully, it was supposed to go in the locker next to yours, Amelia’s locker.”

“Oh.” Dean seemed disappointed, but he smiled and laughed.

“I’m… I’m glad it went into your locker though.” He added, he could feel his cheeks heat up and he looked away, the broken corner of his lunchbox suddenly very interesting.

“Really?” Dean queried hopefully. Castiel just nodded at his lunchbox. There was a hand on his shoulder then. And one under his chin, pulling his face up gently to look back at Dean.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. Up close, Dean was even more breath taking – literally. That smile again, the gentle one that seemed to have so much meaning behind it. Castiel supressed a shiver, not wanting to break the moment.

“You have handsome eyes.” Dean commented, they were close enough that Castiel could feel Dean’s warm breath on his cold cheeks.

“Thanks, you do too.”

“Can I kiss you?” Castiel’s brain did backflip and double take. Dean Winchester just asked to _kiss him_! There were no words, just a frantic but minute nod and Dean’s lips were on his and that was it. They were kissing.

Nerdy Castiel Novak was kissing the captain of the football team. Castiel smiled into the kiss and reciprocated.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless.

“What are you doing tonight?” Dean wondered.

“Charlie and I were going to stay in, eat pizza and watch Netflix.” He laughed.

“Oh, how about The Roadhouse at six?” Dean’s hand was still under Castiel’s chin.

“Sounds great.”

“It’s a date.” Dean winked and planted another quick kiss to Castiel’s lips. He moved away then. _A date with Dean._ Castiel’s mind was reeling. This was not how he expected his day to turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! ^_^


End file.
